Let Sleeping Danny's Lie
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Even more people are asking for it, so a third part is in the works. So it will be now a three-shot? What happens when Danny falls asleep after a movie at Fenton Works and is left to the sleep-crazed minds of Jazz, Sam, and Tucker?
1. Chapter 1

Let Sleeping Danny's Lie

"…to boldly go where no man has gone before." On the screen, planets passed left and right showing the names of those who made the new version of an old classic.

"That movie was longer than I remembered." Sam said as Mr. Fenton turned on the lights to the family room as the screen went dark. She stood up and stretched her back, hearing a few pops along the way.

"Longer than Danny remembered too." Jazz said with a snicker in her voice.

Sam turned to look at the boy who had been sitting in the bean bag next to her only to laugh at the sight. He was sprawled out and almost engulfed in the bag with a slight drip of drool hanging off the corner of his mouth that Sam couldn't help but find cute.

"Hey, do you know where his old rockets are?" Tucker asked, looking at the sister as he stood up from the third beanbag. "The ones that sound like they're dying as they blast off?"

Jazz smiled as she jumped up from her seat on the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, you're not, are you?" Sam asked, looking at the African American as she dropped her hands to her sides.

Tucker covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Sam turned to look at Danny's parents only to see Mrs. Fenton standing up with a smile on her face as she left the room with her husband. Just as they left, Jazz hurried back in with two of Danny's old toys that the makers stupidly decided to make it so you couldn't replace the batteries.

Tucker took them from Danny's sister and sat them on Danny's shoulders, barely stifling the laughs fighting to come out. He pushed the two ships on at the same time filling the air with the sound of dying engines.

As the three teens watched and waited the only reaction Danny gave them was a twitch of the foot.

"Man, he really is out." Tucker said once the ships finally died. He looked up at Jazz and asked, "Do you still have your singing Care Bear?"

"Where I can get to it without killing myself?" Jazz asked. "No."

"Shoot, that thing's scary." Sam laughed, getting a glare from the older girl.

"Oh!" Tucker exclaimed, leaving the room quickly.

Sam rolled her eyes, expecting the boy to have come up with a crazy plan to wake up their poor sleeping friend. Really he probably did need the sleep since he does save the world and all but he's still fourteen and has friends.

Tucker rushed back in with a can of wiped cream and a feather.

"Where'd you find the feather?" Jazz asked, stopping the boy.

Tucker looked at it as if now realizing it was in his hand. He shrugged after a moment of thinking and admitted, "I have no clue."

"Come on." Sam hurried. She knelt down and turned the hand that was hanging off the beanbag over so Tucker could fill it with the cream.

Tucker put as much as he could into the boy's hand before stepping away, Sam standing back up to stay out of flinging range in case he did wake up. Tucker positioned himself behind Danny and started to lightly touch his nose and cheeks with the feather.

Danny's nose twitched as he slapped at the feather with the hand full of wiped cream, flinging it towards Tucker and dropping it on his face. He dropped the hand down to his chest, creating an even bigger mess.

"How is he still asleep?" Jazz asked, surprised.

Tucker bit his bottom lip to keep the laughs in as he tickled Danny's face again, getting the teen to spread even more cream on his face and some in his hair.

Sam smiled as a thought appeared in her mind. She quickly ran to the kitchen, getting a small square container and filled it up with regular tap water. She went back to the family room and noticed the feather Tucker had been using had now stuck itself in the white and black mess that was Danny's hair.

"Sam, you're not…" Jazz asked, seeing the water.

"Why not, Sleeping Beauty's slept through all that." Sam smiled at the girl before she knelt down and took the hand Tucker had put the cream in and gently laid it in the container of water.

Danny groaned, shifted a bit as his pants started to get wet, getting giggles from the three watching. Sam stood up and glanced at Jazz to see she was trying to hide her laughter but with how late it was, she didn't seem to care anymore.

"And yet he's still asleep." Tucker laughed, holding his sides.

"Well, what else do you do to someone sleeping?" Sam asked, trying to think.

"Makeup, but his face is already ruined by the whipped cream." Jazz said, looking down at her brother in thought.

"Might as well finally wake him up." Tucker said, yawning as the want of sleep got the best of him.

"Oh all right." Sam said, sighing. She leaned over to his ear and whispered one little word. "Ghost."

"Huh!? What? Where?!" Danny exclaimed, jumping up to his feet with his hands in fists only for him to look down at his hands and see one dripping wet and creamy as a feather detached itself from his face and dropped to the ground.

Sam laughed, seeing his white face looking around as if to find out what had happened.

Danny looked down at himself only to realize what had happened. "Jazz!" he whined, turning to look at his sister only to notice Sam and Tucker's laughter as well. "Wait, you all did this?!"

"Dude, you were out cold, we couldn't resist." Tucker laughed, holding his sides.

"Some friends." Danny crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed down his two friends and sister. He rolled his eyes as he gave up, dropping his arms as he accidently flung off some left over whipped cream. As he left the room his eyes glowed green, "Just wait till you're all asleep."

The three friends' laughs died off as they heard his threat. Tucker looked over at the girls and asked, "We're dead, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are." Sam nodded her head.

The end…or is it?

AN: this story is the result of TV making a two hour movie last almost 4 Freaking hOuRs that just happened to be the most resent Star Trek.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Vin, nice idea to make each one's torcher a new chapter but I really don't want to drag this on that long. Maybe next time if I come up with an idea I even laugh at.

AN: By popular demand I have decided to give this a second chapter ^^

Quiet snores filled the dark bedroom as the clock on the night stand clicked over to 2:00 am. A blue shimmer appeared coming through the door before solidifying into a teen. The white haired teen smiled as he wiped his hands, his task for the night finished. He floated over Tucker's sleeping body, sprawled out over the floor, before landing in his bed and changed back to his black haired self and laid down, falling asleep as the ghost of a smile imprinted on his face as he couldn't wait till everyone woke up.

Danny woke up with the sun glaring into the room. He turned over and glanced at the clock, surprised to see it said 8:24. He rolled over to his back and stared up at the constellations that still held to the ceiling from when he and his Dad had put them up when he was a kid. His sky would always be set to winter so Orion would be up there.

Danny sighed as he sat up, knowing he'd never get back to sleep this morning. He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and carefully walked around Tucker, laughing at what he would wake up to. Danny phased out of his room to make sure he didn't make any noise and headed over to the bathroom. He put a hand on the door only to stop as the sound of a girl scream reached his ear.

"Well, Sam woke up." Danny laughed, turning towards Jazz's room.

"Daniel Fenton!" Sam cried out, throwing the door open to show what had enraged her. She stood in the door way dressed in a pink and purple frilly hearts and flowers dress Danny had found invisibly skimming through the girl's closet last night. But her dress was just the cake, the icing was her hair which was now pink.

Danny took one look at the girl and broke out laughing.

"Sam, Danny, what's going on?" Tucker asked, jumping out of Danny's room. He looked over at Danny laughing before looking at Sam's pink self fuming. "Sam?"

Sam looked over at Tucker only to start laughing at the boy, her anger almost gone at what she saw. "Tucker, he got you worst." She said, holding her sides.

"Huh?" Tucker asked, looking down at himself only to realize he was standing only in his boxers. He quickly tried his best to cover himself with his hands as he glared over at the boy who was almost at the floor, laughing his head off. "Danny!" Tucker cried, the blood rushing to his face as embarrassment showed.

"Blame yourselves." Danny managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's going on out here?" Jazz asked, rubbing her eyes as she appeared in her room behind Sam. She dropped her hands and stared at the girl in front of her. "Sam, you know, your hair is pink right?" Jazz took one look in the hallway only to ask, "Tucker? Danny, do I want to know what happened last night?"

Sam bit her bottom lip as she took in the older teen. "You haven't looked in a mirror yet, have you?"

"No…" Jazz's voice fell away as realized what they meant. She turned towards her full length mirror on the back of her closet only to drop her jaw. Her face now looked like a psycho had done her make-up.

"Kids? It's Saturday, why are you…" Maddie's voice dropped off as she took in the four teens in the hallway. "Tucker, put some clothes on." She turned towards the stairs and headed down, throwing her arms up as she mumbled something to herself. She raised her voice as she made it towards the bottom of the steps and called out, "I'll make you all breakfast."

Tucker rushed back into Danny's room and came out quickly with a robe rapped around him. "Danny, where's my clothes?"

"Don't worry, they're with your PDA and cell phone." Danny said, straightening his back and whipping a laugh tear away from his eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked the three down. "My question is, have you learned your lesson?"

"Ya," Tucker rolled his eyes as he held his robe closed. "Let sleeping Danny's lie."

"This better wash out." Sam said, pulling at the ends of her hair to point towards the pink mess on her head.

"I'm not that evil." Danny shook his head. "I found some cheap temporary die. It should wash out quickly according to the box." He smiled to himself, surprised pink looked strangely good on her.

"Is this the end of the war?" Jazz asked, pulling out a Kleenex to start scrubbing away at her face.

Tucker glared over at Danny, who was glairing over at Sam, only to continue the triangle back to Tucker. The three smiled, ideas building up in their minds.

Will this story ever end?

Prank Wars seldom do


End file.
